


toy

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he feeds him and dresses him,</i>
  <br/><i>just like a girl would,</i>
  <br/><i>to her very beloved doll.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	toy

everything was dark  
everything  
had been dark  
since that day  
ever since  
he was defeated

he'd felt arms surround him  
gently  
and familiar  
yet so foreign  
arms that tugged him onto his feet  
arms  
that took him away from the place  
that he lost  
everything

and now  
the same hands  
feed him pieces of  
slimy  
gross  
bloody  
flesh  
and he shudders  
because he didn't know  
who it was  
for they  
never spoke  
a single word

he had once tried to ask  
but all he got  
was a glass of water  
pressed against his lips  
and a hand  
stroking his cheek

he never asked again  
only when he hears him  
a voice  
distinctively male  
but distorted  
yet familiar somehow  
murmur  
 _"call me pierrot,_  
 _my beloved toy."_

**Author's Note:**

> this for the bae wink  
> i owe you this utaken lol


End file.
